Trust You
by Foreveralice97
Summary: Shion is trying to tell Nezumi he loves him, but Nezumi gets mad and leaves. Told in Nezumi's POV recalling the incident. Random drabble. Bad summery


I was lying on my bed in the underground home when it happened. The theater was doing Hamlet for the umpteenth time so I was looking over the script once more, even though I'd memorized it. Shion was making stew, he was being unnaturally quiet so I almost missed it when he whispered 'I trust you' just out of nowhere. I mean what the hell is going on in that kid's head! I snapped the book shut and looked at him "Why? I've done nothing to earn your trust so why?" I demanded, what did he think I saved him for the hell of it or to be nice, no I was simply repaying my debt.

You know what he did then? Looked at me with shining eyes and said he trusts me with his life! So I told him not to say such things. Honestly I thought that would be the end of it so I opened Hamlet back up, I'd just reached the spot where I left off when he asks why. Why, of all things, why. I got angry; I just wanted him to shut up. I slammed the book closed and sat up pointing a glare in Shion's direction "you don't know me as well as you think. Don't trust blindly, I'm not joking around here" I yelled, yeah I yelled at him. That moron doesn't have any common sense though tells me he knows I'm not joking and nor is he. Didn't even flinch when I stood up and grabbed his shirt collar "then why damn it? Why would you trust someone like me with your life?" I got right up in his face when I yelled that.

Don't give me that look. Anyway he smiles at me, freaking smiles, asks if I trust him. That almost caught me off guard; I almost let the whole conversation go at that point. Almost. I didn't yell then my voice was just above a whisper "that isn't relevant, quit avoiding the question" his smile only grew like he thinks he won this. Pissed me off more, but this time his response blindsides me. He smiles and says the answer is why wouldn't he. I was left speechless.

He seemed to love that fact I was speechless. Tell me, he say, give me five things you have ever done to hurt me or ever done that makes me not trust you. Damn it he won alright. "I have my reasons for thinking it would be best if you didn't trust me I needn't explain myself to you" that's what I said, kept my voice low. He must have noticed right away I didn't really answer his previous statement because he brought his hands up to rest on mine. He took on this light voice like a mother soothing a crying child and told me I didn't have to give him my reasons, but he had his own for trusting me and trusting me with his life. So I shoved him and left, slammed the door behind me too.

That's what happened. The dog I'd been absentmindedly petting whined. A shadow moved toward me and my hand went to the knife at my side. "Go home," Inukashi said irritated "eat stew with Shion and sleep. Neither I nor my dogs need to hear your sob story, we aren't marriage councilors" I frowned at her, but the dog and Inukashi left right after. I sighed and turned around looking in the direction of home only to meet crimson eyes overflowing with tears.

Shion stood there, except he turned his gaze away from me to the ground. "I'm sorry Nezumi" he whispered "I'm just a burden to you; I didn't consider how you feel at all" I watched as he rocked back on the balls of his feet and turned to run, but before he could take a step I stood and stepped closer catching his hand. He tried to pull away, but his effort was weak. I placed a hand on his chin to turn his face to mine, but he would not budge. I let loose a sigh. I pulled Shion close into my arms and placed my mouth by his ear.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire_,

_Doubt that the sun doth move_,

_Doubt truth to be a liar_,

_But never doubt I love_.

_O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers. I have not art to reckon my groans, but that I love thee best, oh, most best, believe it. Adieu_.

_Thine evermore, most dear lady_,

_whilst this machine is to him_,

_Hamlet_." I whisper with the upmost of care. I swear if this kid still doesn't get it I'll strangle him. Shion struggled in my arms, but I still didn't let go. He tried to say my name, but I ignored it. When I did let go it was because I felt wetness fall onto my arm that was around his shoulders.

Shion turned to face me; tears were shamelessly falling down his face. I thought for a moment he was going to run away, but to my surprise he threw his arms around me and cried onto my chest. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier!" he choked out in between sobs "I just didn't know how to say it!" I pulled back flabbergasted, he was trying to say he loved me by saying he trusted me? I couldn't help it; I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Yosh! Second No. 6 fic! A lot of the words from the argument are taken from a verbal fight me and a friend of mine had last night. I just wrote this today, I was gonna use the words, but I didn't have a plot until i sat down in class today and just started writing.<br>I don't own No.6**_


End file.
